


Pillow War

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Pillow Fight, awwwwz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow War

**Author's Note:**

> Aged up KilluGon. They’re both 16 because I like the number 16 and its easiest to write about and I like it

“Stop kissing me, Killua!” Gon gasped as he pulled away from Killua. The silver haired boy frowned and pulled on Gon’s hand. He was upset and just a little irritated now, being pushed away from his intimate moment with Gon.

“It’s just kissing, Gon. We’ve been together for years now, at least let me kiss you all I want.”

“No way!” Gon stuck his tongue out and Killua had to resist that urge to bite it. It was something he had done hundreds of times, but today Gon really didn’t seem like he was in the mood. “I like kissing you and all, but you go on and on… Plus, we’re in school. I can’t have my lips swollen in the middle of class again.” Yeah. Killua remembered that day very well. It was the first time Gon initiated a kiss, and it maybe- MAYBE- excited Killua a little. Just a little.

“That was one time, Gon. I-”

“Mito-san isn’t going to be at the house this weekend, come over.”

“I’ll be there!” Gon smiled and ran off, leaving Killua in his small fantasy. He quickly snapped out of it in shock though. “He tricked me! That little…” he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He loved Gon, but that boy would be the death of him one day.

 

 

“Come in.” Killua was surprised that Gon opened the door before he ever knocked. ESP?

“How did you know I was here!?” Killua demanded in awe. Gon smiled.

“You’re usually on time, and when you do come over, it’s always 12 on the dot.” Killua followed him inside and took his shoes off at the door. “Go wait in my room, I’ll be there in a minute.” Killua obeyed, swallowing that invisible lump in his throat as he opened the door. The entire room smelled of Gon, a scent he NEVER got tired of. Kind of like nutmeg and vanilla. “ORYAA!” Killua was knocked off his feet as something slammed into the side of his face. He rolled and jumped to his feet, a pillow in his hand.

“What the hell, Gon!?” he yelled as he threw it back. There was something about Gon that never ceased to amaze Killua and he had no idea how it escaped his mind at this very important moment. Gon was extremely agile, almost as much as Killua. He ducked and caught it as it flew over him and used the momentum to throw it back. Killua’s mind must have had a lack of sugar because his reaction was slow, so the pillow hit him in the gut. He grabbed it and threw it back, mannaging to hit Gon’s legs. He fell to the floor dramatically.

“I’M DEAD!” Killua laughed and walked over; holding his hand out.

“Idiot.” he towered over Gon. “C'mere.” he helped Gon up and ruffled his spiky black hair. “Did you have fun with the pillow?”

“Of course I did. I got to watch you fall gracefully to the floor with my sneak attack.” Gon snickered. Killua caught him in a headlock.

“That wasn’t a sneak attack! You let out a battle scream!”

“Ah! Let go, let go!”

“Never!” suddenly Gon twisted around and kissed Killua softly on the cheek, surprising him momentarily.

“Let go?” he asked, batting his eyes. Killua hesitated for a moment, but gave in with a groan.

“You’re going to be the death of me…” he growled as Gon pushed him on his bed.

“I thought we already established that.” Gon replied while sitting on Killua’s legs. “You would’ve died if the pillow ambush was real.”

“Your scream gave you away. I let you win.”

“Sure you did, Killua.” Gon laid down on top of him and his face reached Killua’s chest. “You’re just a sore loser.” he kissed Killua’s chest and Killua retaliated by squeezing Gon’s sides until he fell off, giving him the opportunity to pin Gon down. “That was cheating, Killua! Get off!” he cried trying to move his legs and failing miserably.

“No way.” he leaned down and roughly kissed the smaller boy until he had to come up for air. Gon’s face was flushed and he looked surprised.

“N-No fair…” he whimpered. Killua smiled and rolled off him onto the bed.

“Everything’s fair in love and war.” he quoted. Gon snatched up a pillow and smothered Killua with it.

“I’ll remember that!” Killua escaped and laughed again. 

“You do that.”


End file.
